


Accidents Happen

by redhotpandas



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Slight piss ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Shawn has an accident during his show. Niall is always there to help.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me I just had to get this outta my system  
> Hope u like it anyway

Shawn had been lounging in his dressing room, waiting for someone to tell him when he needed to be on stage. One of his legs bounced up and down; maybe he had drank one energy drink too many before the show. Although, he'd only had them because of his late flight in, and wanted to make sure he would have enough energy to perform. 

A little anxious now, Shawn checked the time on his phone. Maybe he had time to go to the bathroom before--? 

A sudden knock at the door signaled him. Shawn swore under his breath as he stood up out of his chair. He needed to piss more than he'd thought.

When he stepped out into the spotlight, he was instantly greeted by an ocean of screaming fans. Shawn grinned, some anxiety fading away as he took in the atmosphere. His slight discomfort remained, though.

Shawn sighed internally. All he had to do was get through his set, and then he would be able to go relieve himself. 

Soon enough, though, he realized he might have a problem on his hands. It was right in the middle of the next song when he felt it. A bit of piss escaped him, but he quickly willed it to stop, pressing his legs together ever so slightly. 

Shawn knew that he shouldn't panic; all he ever wore on stage was black jeans anyway, so nobody would notice. But as more time passed, he found it growing harder and harder to control himself. He almost lost it during the fifth song, and it caused him to stumble over his lyrics. 

Shawn's face burned. It didn't help that his boyfriend was in the audience, watching him. To be fair, though, there was no way he would've known this was going to happen. But Niall always seemed to know when something embarrassing was going on. And he would always call Shawn out on it.

Mostly to see if Shawn was okay, of course, but Niall did tease him a little, which Shawn pretended he hated but really adored. 

 

Finally, the show ended. Shawn stalled for time, waiting for the band to leave before him so they wouldn't see his soaked jeans. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. This was taking forever, and if he didn't get backstage and into a new pair of pants, he would cry. Shawn could only hope Niall was already in his dressing room, waiting to baby him.

Sure enough, there Niall was, sitting in a lounge chair with his feet propped up on the coffee table 

Shawn was at his side in seconds, sinking down onto his knees, head bowed. Niall casually crossed one leg over the other. 

“Shawn, you know you don't have to do this,” he said lazily, grinning. Shawn said nothing.

“Shawn?” Niall leant down, tilting Shawn's chin up with his palm. 

“Aw, baby, what's the matter?” he cooed as he took in the tears rolling down Shawn's cheeks. 

Shawn just shook his head. He was unable to speak when upset like this, which meant it took some time for his boyfriend to figure out what was wrong. Nevertheless, Niall looked for any signs of if his baby was hurt, or needed something. Then, it hit him.

Niall felt a smile tugging at his lips. “Oh, does the baby need to be changed?”

He should've known. “Just stay put for a second, love. I'll get everything ready for you.”   
Shawn sniffled, looking bashful. 

Niall hummed as he went about gathering the supplies from his bag. First, he spread a blanket out on the floor. He wished he had somewhere more comfortable for his baby to lay, but the bottom fact was that no changing station in the world would hold Shawn. 

“Shawn, baby, come over here, please.”

Shawn wiped his face with his shirt and shyly crawled over to him, settling down on the blanket. Niall set down a bottle of baby powder and set to work trying to take off Shawn's pants.

Shawn hid his face in his arm as Niall slid his jeans down his thighs. “You weren't able to hold it, were ya?”

Shawn shook his head.

“Well, I'm not disappointed. I know you did your best.” Niall meticulously wiped him down before giving him a thorough dusting of baby powder. “This'll make you smell good, yeah?”

Finally, the diaper was taped on. 

“There, all nice and clean. Don't ya feel better?” Niall asked, petting Shawn fondly. Shawn shyly pulled his arm away from his face and nodded. 

“I thought so. Now all we need to do is pick you out some new clothes.” He stood and turned in the direction of the clothing rack. 

Didn't Shawn have _any_ comfortable clothes to wear?

 

An hour later they were in Niall's car, heading to the hotel room after having stopped for some ice cream. Niall couldn't explain why he'd decided to get any, but there was something about seeing his baby Shawn, bright eyed and wearing the softest things he owned, that really made his heart flutter. Once they came to a stop in traffic, he looked over.

“Enjoying your ice cream, babe?”

“Yeah,” Shawn said softly. “Thank you.” Then, he leaned over and and lightly brushed his lips over Niall's cheek. Niall shivered, suddenly feeling more than a little bit hot.

It seemed like it was going to take _forever_ until they got home.


End file.
